


And then we'll light of the sky with stars

by GabeArts69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheek Kisses, Coming Out, Fluff, Football, Football Player Keith (Voltron), Forehead Kisses, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Marching Band, Marching Band Member Lance, Quarterback Keith, Secret Relationship, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeArts69/pseuds/GabeArts69
Summary: Football Quaterback Keith and Band member Lance are dating secretly until they're not.





	And then we'll light of the sky with stars

_‘Oh my god. They did it.’_

Lance watched his secret boyfriend, the star quarterback for the Voltron Lions, Keith Kogane make the winning touchdown against their rival the Garrison Pilots. No one knew that Keith’s gay, the reason why their relationship is a secret. But that doesn’t stop Lance from dropping his drum and jumping over the bleachers and onto the field to run over to Keith.

Keith caught Lance when he jumped at him and pulled him into a kiss. Keith honestly couldn’t care if the team was staring at him and Lance, he wanted to share their victory with his boyfriend. Lance pulled away after a few minutes, panting and resting his forehead against Keith’s forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, cariño. You did so good out there.” Lance whispered to him, kissing his nose. Keith chuckled, setting Lance back down and smiling at him softly.

“You weren’t so bad yourself section leader.” Keith muttered, squeezing his waist. Keith and Lance both looked up when Hunk pulled them both into a hug.

“Oh my god, finally! It was about time you two stopped hiding your relationship!” Hunk shouted, grinning as he swung them around.

“Hunk…..can’t…..breathe…..!” Lance wheezed out, grunting when Hunk put them both on the ground again.

“Oh, sorry.” Hunk said sheepishly, smiling a bit. Keith looked at Lance, grabbing his hand and pulling him into another kiss. Lance hummed as he kissed Keith back, cupping his cheek and tracing his cheek with his thumbs. They ignored the cameras as they kissed and then eventually ignored them even more when they both walked back to the locker rooms.

Lance smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek before letting his hand go. “I’m gonna head back to the band, meet you by concessions?” Lance asked him, chuckling when one of the other players whistled a bit.

Keith rolled his eyes at his teammates, smiling at Lance. “Yeah, I’ll meet you down there, baby.” Keith said, kissing his forehead before heading into the locker room.

Lance smiled, heading back to where Pidge and Romelle were standing, grinning when Pidge handed him his drum and sticks. “You’re lucky Mr. Wright was to busy sucking face with Captain Shirogane to notice you dropping your instrument.” Pidge said, grinning at him.

Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go put our instruments away. I told Keith I’d meet him down by the concessions.” Lance said, heading to the band room and putting his drums away and putting the sticks in his locker. After stripping from his uniform and putting it in the locker as well, he pulled his sneakers on. Lance grinned, leaving the band locker room and heading down to the concession stand.

Lance grinned when he saw Keith, his smile widening when Keith gave Lance his letterman jacket to wear. “Since pretty much the entire school knows now, you should wear it more often.” Keith said, smiling at Lance.

Lance nodded, pulling the jacket on and grinning as he was surrounded by Keith’s cologne. Keith gently intertwined their fingers, smiling at Lance softly as they walked to Lance’s pick-up truck. “I rode down with Shiro but I think he left with Adam already.” Keith said, smiling at him softly.

Lance nodded, opening the door for Keith. “Guess I better give you a ride home, huh?” Lance winked, chuckling when Keith rolled his eyes. Keith climbed into the truck though, smiling when Lance closed the door and got into the driver’s side.

Lance drove them to Keith’s house, parking and turning the truck off. “You good? I know we only recently talked about telling others but I feel like I took away your chance to come out.”

Keith shook his head, kissing Lance’s knuckles. “Lance, baby. I had no problem with what you did. I promise. Besides, I….I was gonna come out at the game anyways.” Keith said, blushing a bit as he smiled at Lance. Lance grinned, kissing Keith’s cheeks.

“Your parents already know, right?” Lance asked, looking at Keith. Keith chuckled, nodding as he kissed him gently.

“Yeah, why? Want me to introduce you to them as my boyfriend?” Keith asked, teasing. Until Lance turned red and nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” Lance said, grinning when Keith nodded and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, let’s go.” Keith said, getting out of the truck. Lance got out as well, coming around to hold Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed it, smiling at Lance softly before heading to the front door of his house.

Keith opened the door with his and Lance’s hands intertwined tightly. “Mom, dad?” Keith said, closing the door.

“In the living room, dear.” His mom called. Keith walked to the living room, taking a few deep breaths with Lance before walking in.

“Hey Mom. Hey Dad. This is my boyfriend, Lance.” Keith said, smiling at Lance, who smiled back at him.

They’ll be okay, no matter what was thrown at them.

Cause they love each other, to the Milky Way and back.


End file.
